Amber's Return
by Raven6921
Summary: This is a sequel to Amber's vampire story: 80 years have past since I left Mr. Hans and the others. I wonder how much has changed. I can't wait to see them again.this is a remake of the old one. I did try keeping some parts the same. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! this is new shorter version of Amber's return it took me a few days of non stop typing from dawn till dusk. the old one didn't make any sence at all. So I hope you like it:) please review adn tell me what you think

* * *

It has been 80 years since Amber had to leave everyone for training. She missed them a lot. She has missed about six meetings since she was been gone. Amber was much better at fight then the two other vampires she was with. Their names were Mark and Louis. The trio would train around 10pm since not everyone could go out in the sun except for Amber.

Amber was leaning against a tree reading a book her father gave her. She had her mp3 player on loud and she could not hear who was talking to her.

"Amber, earth to Amber, Your on autopilot," Mark yelled and finally caught Amber's attention.

She took the ear buds out of her ears and looked at him.

"What," she asked and Mark got mad.

"You always do that when you are listening to music," mark said and sat next to her.

"Amber I just don't want to talk," Amber said marking the place in her book.

"Well if you would have listened to me earlier, the princes' are coming down to she how much we learned. I think they said that if we improved on our skills we are allowed to go to the mountain castle," Mark said and Lou walked over.

"Well I see you finally got amber's attention for once," Lou said with a grin.

"Shut up you guys," Amber said getting up.

"See ya later, I am going to warm up," Amber said and jogged to the training area and the boys followed her.

Midnight

The princes' decided to come out and watch the teen vampires fight. Amber and mark show improvement and Lou on the other hand had showed little improvement but it was better then before. After they examined the vampires, they were dismissed to pack some of their things. The trio were very excited to go home especially Amber. She could not think right she was so happy. The rest of the night the trio relaxed since they were excused from training. They climbed up trees and goofed around. Amber sat on a tree branched of a huge oak tree and was chewing on a piece of grass. Mark and Lou were playing extreme tag. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch. They fell from a branch and broke Amber's branch she was relaxing on. They all landed on different branches. Amber sat up and then jumped down to where Mark and Lou were. The two boys were laughing their asses off and Amber just stood there and glared.

"You guys need to settle down a bit, you made me eat the grass I was chewing on," she said and coughed a little.

"Amber I think it is you who needs to lighten up a bit. You were skipping around and singing about going home," Lou said and mark nodded in agreement.

"Well I wanted to relax a bit without you two trying to kill each other," Amber said putting her hand on her hips.

"Well we are going to have to fix that won't we," Lou got up and tagged Amber.

"Tag your it," Lou sang and jumped away.

"Lou, you picked the wrong person to be it, you know how good she is at this game,"

Mark called after Lou and jumped away from Amber.

"You dead Lou," Amber called out and took off to catch him.

The next night

The trio was waiting by the docks and was eager to get home.

"Man those Princes' take their sweet time getting here," Lou said stretching.

"Well maybe they had to make sure everything is back to the way it was went we come back again for more training," Amber said crossing her arms.

"She is most likely right Lou, She is smarter than you," Mark said.

"What is that suppose to mean," Lou turned to Mark and glared at him.

"What he is saying is that I know what I am suppose to do and learned to keep my mouth shut when it is needed," Amber said bluntly.

"Shut up Amber I am smarter than you by a mile," Lou said turning to Amber.

Amber gave him a cold glare and said, "oh yeah, what is the square root of six hundred sixty six,"

"Um," he said and stood there thinking.

"That's what I mean," Amber said and looked away.

"What," he yelled and the two started to fight.

"Alright settle down now children," Eric laughed as he and the other princes' walked to the ship and boarded.

"She started it," Lou yelled and pointed his finger at Amber.

"At least I don't act like a five year old and point fingers," Amber said crossing her arms again and looking away.

"Ok come get on the ship you three," Eric said and the trio followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone please review and tell me what you think:)

* * *

The vampires were on the ship for a few nights, but it felt longer to amber. She wanted to see everyone and how they would look now.

'They are going to freak out when they see me again' Amber thought as she climbed on the rope ladder near her. She twirled a rope in her hand and remembered the good time they had together. Lou and Mark were playing poker and Amber shook her head. She looked out and saw land.

"You guys look I see land," Amber called out and threw her rope. She climbed down and ran to her father to tell him.

"Yes, I know. We should be there by nightfall tomorrow. So go and get some rest. We will have a hike to go threw that night." He said and continued reading his book.

"Alright I'll tell the others," Amber said and ran out of the room.

The next night

They finally arrived at the port and the other vampires were asleep. Amber on the other hand, she got up a few hours early and explored to town they were staying in for the rest of the day. She talked with some of the people and asked what the town was like. Afterwards Amber returned to the boat and took a nap before the other vampire woke up.

Everyone was up by 11pm. They got off the boat and headed straight for the mountain castle.

One week later

They finally arrived and they were right under the castle. They took secret passageways

and were at the main gate within a half hour. They walked in and they were greeted by a few vampires. The princes' excused their students to explore where they were. Mark and Lou never came here but Amber did. She walked around and did not notice much. It was still the same. She talked with a few older vampires and they updated her about what happened while she was away. She did not understand why the peace treaty broke and the clan split up again. Amber walked down the empty dorm halls (where vampires were housed during get together and meetings). She walked back to the 'mess hall', sat down, ate something, and drank some blood. She wondered where the others were. She searched everywhere she could think of them being but nothing in result. She stayed in the gaming

hall and spared with a few vampires.

She was standing and admiring a new painting on the walls and soon she was bent backwards and kissed.

Soon as she separated from who was kissing her and it was Kevin.

"You got tall, I have to look up to talk to you," amber laughed and hugged Kevin.

"Yeah I know, it's great to see you babe," He said snuggling his face into Amber's neck.

"Where is Sam and Jason," Amber said with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Their here, I think they are in their rooms doing something. Sam asked me to look for you if you were here," he replied, kissed Amber again, and led her to Sam's room.

"Well it is about time you come home squirt," Jason burst and giving amber a bear hug.

"It's nice to be back, I missed you guys," amber squeaked.

"OK Jason put her down or you might kill our future leader," Sam said and gave Amber a gentle hug.

"You're growing old on me Sam," Amber said returning his hug.

"Hey now, don't say that," he joked and they walked out of the room.

I was very tired by the end of the night. I walked to my room and Kevin had to join me. In the end he came and slept the night in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I have the last chapter and like I said It is the shorter version which I think is much better than the old one:) anyways please review my darling readers and tell me what you think:)

* * *

Amber woke up to people yelling and calling out to one another. Kevin woke up seconds after she did. Amber walked out and vampires came running to her and asked questions left and right.

She didn't know what was going on until Davis came and told her. Someone killed her father in the middle of the night. No one knows who it was but she was going to find out, one way or another.

Vampires were still yelling out questions and Amber turned to them and screams, "Quiet!" everyone shut their mouths.

"Let's have a meeting, that way we can talk about it and come to a conclusion," Amber said and then walked to the meeting room where all the vampires sat in and listened to what is going on.

"Alright, does anyone know who did this," Amber asked looking at the crowd.

Amber turned to Kalin and Davis for advice. Kalin got off his thrown and looked at the crowd.

"Amber we are going to have to put you in your father's throne if they are even going to listen to you," he said and Amber looked at the empty throne. She nodded and walked up to the massive chair and sat down. Before she spoke again, the doors burst open and it was a vampire dragging another one in.

"Your highnesses, we caught one trying to escape,' the guard said and tossed the vampire at the foot of the princes/ Princess.

"What is you name," Davis asked looking down on the vampire.

"Dan," he grunted.

"Well Dan, why were you here on the night our dear friend Eric was murdered," Kalin asked glaring at the vampire.

"I was asked to escort Adrian out off here before anyone woke up," he answered. The princes' looked at Amber who was shaking with anger.

She stood up and glared down at the vampire.

"What did he say," she growled.

"He said pass a message to you, he said 'tell amber I will be waiting for her on the battle field, and bring your thirst for revenge with you, we have fight to finish between us' that's all he told me to tell you," Dan said and Amber walked to him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and picked him up so that his face was looking at her face.

"Well tell Adrian that I accept his challenge, tell him that I will bring my revenge with me and tell him to watch his back because I will be feeding him to the wolves," she growled and let the scared vampire go.

The vampire took off out to the meeting hall without looking back. Amber walked back to her throne and sat down. She was furious and also surprised that Adrian survived that fall into the rushing river.

"I will stand by your side in this war," Kalin said looking at amber in her seat.

She nodded in response and he sat back down.

With the massager

He ran to the hideout where Adrian sat on top of a rock and making his next plan.

"Sir I have a message from Princess Amber," he said bowing to his leader.

"Gone on," he grunted.

"She said that she accepts you challenge and that she will bring her revenge and that you need to watch you back because she will be feeding you to the wolves after she is down with you," Dan said and walked away.

"Well Amber I will see you soon," he hissed and went on with his plans to take her down.

With Amber

Amber was helping with training vampires. Some were young but they needed the extra help with the army. She knew she would need it Kevin was helping her as much he was able. Amber was always on the run, she didn't even have time to sit down, eat something and drink blood. Heck she rarely got to go to sleep.

Amber and Kalin were partners for war. They planned every move perfectly. Amber was put on the stealth since she was the most skilled. Mark and Lou were put on the second wave of vampires. Amber finally finished with the preparations and was able to rest for once.

"Well it's about damn time you get to rest. It must be hard being a leader," Jason said

handing the girl a mug of blood.

"Yeah, since I was put in charge on short notice. Man now I know now how my father felt being a leader," amber said and chugged the blood down. The group laughed at her comment.

"Well you have to grow up fast now. People are going to look up to you as a leader and that want to follow in you footsteps." oh so wise Sam said.

"Yeah I know Mark and Lou are jealous that I am already a leader but I told them to understand. My father is dead and I had to take his place as a leader of the clan. Soon they will be where I am but not right this minute they aren't ready yet. Well I think Mark is ready but I don't think Lou is not." Amber said in a stern way.

"You sound like your father just now, he told us the same thing the night before he died, but he has faith in you to carry out the responsibilities of a leader," Sam said with a laugh behind it.

Amber smiled and said, "that is nice my father talked so highly of me, I will I can see him right now and thank him for everything he did, even though it was rough in the beginning."

"I think he know you are grateful to him," Kevin said rubbing her back. Amber looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Well I think your highness you should get some sleep. You are going to need it, all of us are going to need it," Jason said and got up.

"He's right we all need to rest," Sam said and got up.

"OK I'll see you guys later, good night." Amber said and looked at Kevin who was tired.

"I'm going to bed; you should do the same Amber," Kevin said as they got up.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning babe," Kevin said and gave Amber a kiss good night.

Amber was slowly to her room and collapse on the bed.

Later that night

Amber was standing in the sunlight. She could feel the grass under her feet and the sun shining on her soft face. She heard someone call out to her, so she turned her head to see a figure standing a few yards away. It was her father. Amber ran to him and gave him a

hug.

He hugged back and said, "Amber I know that you know a war is coming but this war is going to be the most important thing in your life. This war is going to prove to other vampires of how much of a great leader you are going to be. Live will be lost, but if you don't win this, Allot of human and beloved vampires will be lost. You need to do whatever you can to stop that or at least minimize the losses. Also you need to understand that revenge isn't everything. Do not drive yourself into revenge that is how great vampires like you die. That is what Adrian wants. He wants you to be distracted when he tells you about me and get you even madder. Your anger will slow you down and make you into an easy target. Don't let that happen. Do you understand me Amber?"

Amber looked at him and asked, "Is there any other way to avoid the losses? Please tell me father."

"You have to be ready. Do what ever it takes. This isn't a joke. This will be the future." he lead Amber somewhere and she was looking down on what was to be.

It was horrible. There were bodies laying every where. She was watching at least 50 vampires from each side fighting to the death. They were the only ones left. Amber saw a female vampire and a male. The female had short brown hair. She was fighting with all the strength she had left. She was knocked to the ground and disarmed. The male vampire was standing over her ready to end her life. The male vampire took out a knife and plunged it into the female's chest and pierced her heart. The girl breathed her last breath,

she was lifeless.

Amber fell to the ground as though she knew what it felt like. She looked at the now dead girl on the ground and it was her. Amber looked at the vampire that killed her and it was Adrian. He had a wicked smile on his face and he laughed like a maniac. She could not bear to see anymore of what was happening.

"Don't forget what you have seen Amber. Remember what I have taught you and said to you. Be the hero of the clans. Bring peace to them. I love you sweetie..." he said and disappeared. Amber sat on her knees still clenching her chests as she still felt the pain of being stabbing in the heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here is the last chapter:) I hope you like it and also please review and tell me what you think. THere is another part to this story but right now it is being edited adn made easier to read so i don't know when I will be able to post it since my internet is out adn I am at my dad's house.

* * *

The next night

Amber woke up early and she was full of energy. She needed that rest badly.

Kalin walked to her room and said, "Are you ready for another day of constant training. You father asked me to keep you in shape with your fighting skills."

Amber rolled out of bed and walked out with Kalin. They walked into the hall of games and were constantly training. Mark and Lou were already put to work.

Kevin decided to take Kalin's place so he could tend to other business.

Amber and Kevin collided and were hand combating.

Amber was a high kicker so Kevin had to keep his distance from her to avoid getting kicked. He finally got her to the ground and she stayed down.

"I finally beat you for once," Kevin said looking down at her.

"Think twice about that Kevin," Amber panted and tripped him.

"You're full of surprises babe, that Adrian guy doesn't know what will hit him once you get a hold of him," Kevin noted and sat up.

"Your highness, its time," a vampire called out to her.

Amber looked at Kevin and nodded her head.

"You guys get ready we are leaving now," amber called out to her fellow vampires and started running to her room to prepare for war.

She stood in her room putting little armor on her body. She thought that she didn't really need any on, but she wanted to protect her chest, shoulders, forearms, and her legs.

Soon Amber felt a presence near by and she knew who it was. It was like he was standing

next to her.

"Amber. Are you prepared for the war?" my father asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I'm ready. Everyone is. Father I'm scared this is the first war I have lead without you." I said with fear in my eyes.

He smiled slightly and said, "You will do fine. Just try your best and they won't be hateful to you. You are starting to sound like a princess sweetie."

I just gave him a quick laugh. I sighed and looked at him.

"Thanks dad. Will you watch over everyone and me?" I said giving him a sheepish smile. He just shook his head and looked back at me.

"Of course I will, I am your father and I will always be there for you. No matter what." he

said and he disappeared.

There was a knock on her door and Kevin walked in.

"You ready babe. Everyone is waiting for you," he said.

Amber took one deep breath and said, "Let's win this war." She walked beside Kevin as they walked to the main gates.

On the battle field

Amber ordered vampire to prepare themselves, basically giving them a prep talk. She readied herself as well. She couldn't see Adrian but she knew he was there somewhere.

"May luck be with us," Kalin said in a low voice that only Davis and Amber could hear. The opposing army started to charge at them. Amber looked back at her army and then at the Princes'

"You guys take that 50,000 and I will take the rest," Amber said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I doubt that amber, you can take 10,000 and let the men take the rest," Davis said with a smirk.

"I'll just take them all on at once," Kalin said and started to run.

"Oh I don't think so Kalin. Not on my watch," Amber called out and ran right behind him.

Davis didn't get to make a comment because everyone started to charge at the other army. As the army clashed Amber killed about ten vampires so far. Soon from out of no where she was tackled down to the ground causing her weapon to fly out of her reach.

"Hey there Amber... How have you been?" Adrian said with an evil grin on his face.

"Fine," she hissed as she kicked him off.

He punched her in the stomach and she flew back. Her back skidding across the ground, she forced herself up and charged at him slicing part of his face with her sharp claws. Blood gushed down his face and he was laughing like a maniac.

"Well at least you finally learned some new moves there Amber." he laughed and charged at her again.

This time she was better prepared. He tried to strike her on the shoulder, but she moved to the side. He tried again but she just kept moving. At this time Adrian started to get very mad at her.

"Will you stop moving? God, you are like a little rabbit. So stop hopping so I can kill you!" he said and lunged at me again. She kept moving out of the way.

"Well if I stop 'hopping around' I would get killed and I don't want that to happen." she said dodging his every move.

She ducked down and thrusted up with the palm of her hand. Causing him to fall backwards, He got up and he had blood dripping on the side of his mouth.

"Did I hurt you Adrian?" she said sarcastically, and she was shaking my hand. (It kinda hurt to. she hoped that she didn't break or sprain her hand doing that)

"No it didn't hurt..." he said whipping the blood off.

She was caught off guard and all of a sudden she was flying through the air and she hit a large bolder. She fell and hit the ground. Amber felt that her leg was broken when she fell. She staggered up and leaned up against the rock to keep her balance. She looked at him and he was smiling like he accomplished something.

"What giving up already? I thought you weren't the type to give up... Do you want to know who killed your father? That's right it was me who killed you 'daddy'. Oh well it was fun. Now you may see the same fate!" he yelled and he started to run towards her.

She dug in her boot for a knife and she pulled it out. She didn't let Adrian see it. Well he couldn't. He was paying to much attention to her weak body. He got close enough and she stuck the knife out and he ran into it. She stabbed him in the heart and he fell to his knees.

"-Cough- Well now. That was unexpected. Wasn't it? I never thought you would think that fast.'' he said weakly.

"Well what would you expect? I did get better grades than you." she said as he was falling to the side.

He was gone, but something was off about him. He had a smile on his face. It wasn't an evil smile. It looked calm and peaceful. She looked back on the fighting vampires in the battle field and they weren't fighting. The south vampires put down there weapons and stood there. She looked at her clan and they were all smiling at her. Amber got up but fell back down. She looked at her leg and it was badly broken as well as her arm. Kevin walked out from behind a few vampires and carried her to the infirmary. But before they did Amber asked Kevin to put her down and stay by her side in case she needed him.

"Any southern vampires who wish to rejoin our clan! Be in the meeting room at midnight tomorrow night!" I demanded and Kevin picked me up

She winced at the pain in her left arm and right leg, and was carried back home.

* * *

I did try keeping some parts the same like the fight but I think I did pretty good, so tell me what you think and that would be great:) if you want you can message me anytime and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can:) see you guys in the second part:)


End file.
